


Family Bonding

by maria_soederberg



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_soederberg/pseuds/maria_soederberg
Summary: Isabella and Jax are, finally, official together. They are so happy and can’t believe their luck. Suddenly three people come into their lives and change it. After asking a friend for help they find out what the people really planned. To their luck, they have best friends who help them.





	Family Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> Main Character's Name: Isabella Russel
> 
> Reading Time: ~ 30 minutes

It's a beautiful day, the sun is shining only small clouds are in the sky. The flowers bloom in the whole garden where Jax is playing with his toys. 

"Look, Mommy!" Jax beams and shows his mother a small castle he built in the sandbox. His father walks over and pats him on his head. 

"Where is the tower? Every castle has a tower, right?"

"Oh, yes!" Jax takes more sand to build the tower to the castle instantly. 

"Now, the castle is complete!" Jax beams up to his parents who looks down to him, proud. 

"Very good Jax!" His mother says, stroking his hear and kisses his forehead. 

"Let's make a garden for the castle huh?" His father suggests and Jax looks around. 

"With what? Gardens are green."

"We still have some grass we just mowed." Jax claps in his hands and starts to build a garden. 

"What can we use as a fence?"

"shells?"

"Yeees! Daddy, you are the best!" 

Together the three build the castle to a real work of art. "Perfect!" Jax smiles proudly to the art of work he just builds with his parents. 

"We are so proud of you Jax." His father smiles, but suddenly they hear glass shattering in the house. Jax father looks to the house and jumps up. 

"Bring him somewhere safe!" His mother brings small Jax into the garden house in a small box and then she walks away into the garden. 

But before she could enter the house her husband runs back to her and holds her close. Two men stand in the door frame and looking at Jax parents. What his parents didn't know is that the box has a small hole in the wall where Jax can watch what is happening in the garden. The two men lunge forward and each of them takes one of his parents. Their eyes change to a deep red, and their teeth change into fangs. Jax can't do anything else then watch them die. He hides his face into the small bear is mother gave him, trying to make no sound. As Jax looks back up his parents are gone, along with the two men.

 

"Noooo!" Jax wakes up into a sitting position, breathing heavy and covered in sweat. It has been a while since he had those dreams. He looks around and sees he is in his room in the Shadow Den. Suddenly the light goes on and Jax turns around ready to attack. 

"Hey! It's just me." Isabella's soft voice brings him back to reality. "It was just a dream, Jax." She strokes his cheek and through his hair. 

Jax closes his eyes and takes a deep breath and when he opens them, he has some tears in his eyes. 

"Jax... what is wrong?" Isabella asks him worried. 

"This wasn't just a dream..." 

Isabella takes his hand in hers and gives him a small squeeze. "Do you want to tell me?"

 

Jax nods and looks at her. Isabella lies down and opens her arms. Jax gladly cuddles on her and listens to her heartbeat. "When I was five years old, I watched my parents die." 

Isabella pulls him closer and strokes his hair. She doesn't speak, she just waits for him to continue, not wanting to push him. "Two men, or to put it another way, two vampires, killed my parents. I looked away when they started to feed on them, violently. But when I looked back up, my parents were gone, along with those two vampires." 

Jax finds comfort in Isabella's arms. He never told anyone about it. 

"I was so angry when I got turned into a vampire. Because now I am the monster who killed my parents." 

Isabella kisses his head. "Jax, look at me." 

He lifts his head and looks up at her. 

"You are nothing like those two vampires. Look at you. You lie with me in this bed, you never hurt me, and when you feed you never lose control. You are nothing like them." 

She strokes his cheek and looks up into his dark brown eyes. 

"Thank you." Jax smiles lightly. 

Isabella kisses him and then pulls him back onto her chest. 

"I love you, Isa."

"I love you too, Jax. And now let us try to sleep further okay?" 

He nods and doesn't move away from her chest. "Is this uncomfortable for you?"

"No, you can sleep like this." She smiles and kisses him again on his head.

 

The next morning Jax wakes up and cuddles on Isabella again. He kisses feather-light kisses on her cheek, looking down at her, stroking her curly hair out of her face. Isabella stirs and opens her green eyes, looking up to Jax and smiles immediately. 

"Good morning. Did you sleep better in the second half of the night?"

"Yes, I did," Jax affirms. 

Isabella nods and smiles. "Let us eat breakfast, yeah?"

"Well, I have my breakfast here." He smirks. 

Isabella chuckles and hits him on his shoulder. "But I need real food, pancakes, bread, cereals or something like that." 

Jax kisses her nose and sits up. "Okay, then I look what I can get." He stands up, wearing only his boxer. Isabella loves the sight of him. He is so muscular and handsome.

Sometimes Isabella wonders if Jax has always been so muscular or if it only started when he became a vampire, but she never dared to ask. 

"Babe, you are staring." He knees next to the bed and looks at her, smiling. 

Isabella blushes a bit. "I can't help it to admire you."

"Admire me huh?"

"Yes, your muscles and this handsome body." She smiles. 

"Thank you, but have you seen yourself?" 

Isabella blushes even more. 

"Have you always been that muscular, even before turning into a vampire." 

"Was this one your mind, right now?" 

Isabella hides her face into the pillows. 

"But to answer your question, yes I was always like this." Jax kisses her. 

"And now, will you help me with the pancakes? I might be over 200 hundred years old, but I never made pancakes, before." 

Isabella chuckles. "Well, then I guess I have to help a vampire in need." Isabella sits up and puts on her robe and walks together with Jax into the kitchen to prepare some pancakes, always showing Jax what she is doing right now, sometimes giving him some explanation.

 

After they ate breakfast Isabella suggested taking a walk through the Central Park which Jax totally agree to. "Isn't it weird for you to wake up close after the sunset and live in the night?"

"Well sometimes, but I have a boss who is a vampire, my best friend is a vampire and my handsome boyfriend too." Jax chuckles at her last words. 

"Well when you say it like that, that are great reasons to sleep during the day." 

Isabella shakes her head and stands on her tiptoes to kiss him. Jax holds her close and kisses her back. 

Suddenly three people interrupt them and on the sight of the three people Isabella tenses while Jax loses every colour in his face. 

"Mum? Dad?" Jax blurts out. 

Isabella takes some steps away from him, looking at the third person. Jax looks over to Isa who just looks at the third person. 

"Isa?" She doesn't stop. 

Jax walks after her and holds her. "Hey, do you know the other man."

"This is Gaius... the man who turned Kamilah, Adrian... and you." Isabella looks up to Jax after she spoke his name. 

"From where you know that?" 

But before Isabella could answer, Gaius already speaks. "She is not entirely human," Gaius smirks. 

Jax walks over to him. "What do you want!" Jax looks angry. 

But his mother lies a hand on his arm, which makes Jax takes a step away from her. "Don't. Touch. Me." 

She looks sad at him. "It's me, Mommy."

"I lived more than 200 years without you... you were dead for me! Why coming back now?"

"Because now you have a girlfriend we like to meet." His mother explains. 

His father looks at her and breathes. Jax goes over to her and protects her with his body. "Touch her, and I kill you," Jax warns but Gaius just laughs. 

"Funny, he wants to kill the strongest vampire along with his parents?" 

Isabella looks over to Gaius. "There is still one vampire stronger than you Gaius." 

Jax looks down to Isabella who stares dagger at Gaius. Gaius backs away a little bit. 

Jax parents look at him. "Is this you, or? 

Gaius looks at her. 

"Leave, Gaius or I kill you!" Isabella warns.

Gaius looks over to Jax parents. "I have to go; we see us later." 

He walks away, looking one last time at Isabella. 

"Isa..?" 

Isabella turns around and walks to Jax cuddles on him.

"Jax... what about bringing your girlfriend along to us?"

"Why?"

"So, we can talk? About everything that happened... why we didn't reach out to you earlier?" 

Jax sighs and looks down to Isabella who whispers. "They are your parents." 

Jax nods and holds her close. "Okay, where do you live"

"Osaki." 

Jax's eyes widen. "You want us to meet in Osaki, Japan?"

"Well yes, we need to see if she knows our culture. You know how important it is for us, that you marry someone who knows it?" 

Jax nods and holds Isabella tight to his chest. "Okay... when?"

"In three days?" 

Jax nods and watches his parents go away. As he watches his parents go, he gets another flashback, just like in the dream.

 

"Mommy! Daddy! Do you have to go?" Little Jax walks over to the living room, holding his teddy bear in his arms. 

"Oh, Jaxy. Come here." His mother opens her arms and Jax walks over to her and cuddles on her. She sits him on her lap and strokes his hair. 

"Mommy and Daddy will be back as soon as we can. But you know we have to work."

"But you, why do all other Mommy's don't work?" 

His father looks first at his wife and then to his son. 

"Mommy has a special job that requires a woman, a man can't do that job." 

"What?" Little Jax looks confused. 

"Mommy cares for children." Jax pouts. 

"But why does she care for other children. I am a child too!" 

Jax mother chuckles. "The other children I care for are ill. And they need special treatment I only can give them." 

Jax looks between his parents. 

"Katie, will come over and keep an eye on you, be nice yes?" His father kisses his son's head and focuses back to putting on his tie. 

"I am always nice," Jax exclaims. 

Jax mother smiles. "That is true, you are an angel."

 

"Jax?"

 

Katie enters the room and walks over to Jax and takes him into his arms. "Time to say goodbye to your parents." 

Little Jax waves after his parents watching them go. "And what are we doing now?"

 

"JAX!" The voice got louder, Jax shakes his head and his vision clears. 

Isabella cups his face, worry spread on her face. "You hear me?" 

Jax nods. "Sorry, I was just..." 

Isabella nods and strokes his cheek with her thumb. 

"I asked you something." 

Jax looks at her and thinks for a while. But he didn't hear the question or anything she said after his parents went away. "Sorry, can you repeat it?" 

Isabella puts her arms around his waist and looks up to him. "I asked how strict your parents with the Japanese culture are?"

"Very strict."

Isabella loosens her grip and looks away from him. She takes a step back and walks over to a bench and sits down. Jax walks over to her and knees in front of her, laying his hands on her knees. 

"You will do a great job, I mean I don't know the Japanese culture either, so my parents have to calm down." 

Isabella shakes her head, tears starting to fall down her cheeks. 

Jax reaches out to her and wishes them away. "Baby, shh. Everything will be okay!"

"What if not? Then I lose you because I have no idea about any of your culture."

"At the end, I do the decision. And my decision won't change. I chose you already, and no one, really no one can stop me, not even my parents." Jax reassures her sincerely. 

Isabella looks at him and then her face changes into an unreadable expression. 

"Isabella?"

"Of course! Blake!" 

Jax arches one eyebrow. "Blake...?" Isabella chuckles at the stoic expression of her boyfriend, in front of her. 

"Yes, Blake. Blake Yasuda."

Jax looks at her and nods. "Who is that?" 

Isabella smiles and cups his face. "No one you should worry about. Blake is my best friend... we haven't spoken for a while, but I am sure he will help me with the Japanese culture." 

Jax sits down next to, putting one arm around her. "Maybe he can help us? And it has to be at night?"

"Well, I ask him if we can meet late at night because I work at night? And yes, he can help us both, I am sure about it." 

Jax nods and lies his head on hers while Isabella takes out her phone to call her best friend. 

"Yasuda?"

"Hi, Blake... I hope I didn't wake you up?"

"ISABELLA RUSSEL?" Isabella chuckles. 

"Yes, the one and only."

"Gosh, I haven't heard from you since you left for New York!"

"Same for you since you left for the cruise." She can hear Blake clearing his throat. 

"Guess we both haven't been good with staying in touch huh?"

"Seems like that."

"Why do I have the honour to be called now?"

"I need your help? Well me and my boyfriend."

"Where could I possibly help?"

"Japanese culture? I meet his parents who are Japanese, and they are very strict. And we both have no idea about the culture... it is quite complicated, but can you come here as soon as possible to help us? We leave in three days." 

"You are lucky, I have holidays now, so I take the next flight. Where do we meet?"

"In my apartment, I send you the address."

They end the call, sends the address and looks up to Jax. "He helps us, but we have to meet him in my apartment, Shadow Den wouldn't be a great idea, he doesn't know anything about Vampires."

Jax nods. "When will he be here?"

"He wrote he needs four hours to be here." She explains. 

Together they walk slowly over to her apartment. Lily isn't home, because she spends more time with Kamilah or at the Shadow Den.

 

After four hours he sits together with Jax and Isabella in her living room. 

"Hi, I am Blake Yasuda."

"Jax Matsuo." 

They both shake hands and Jax leans back onto the sofa, putting one hand around her. Isabella smiles because she knows Jax is doing that to make clear she belongs to him, and no one else. 

"So, what can you tell us about Japanese culture?" Isabella leans back into Jax's arms. 

"Well, I give you eleven etiquette tips for Japan?"

"Sounds good."

"First of all, when you meet someone you have to bow when you greet the person. It can be a slight nod with your head or bending down at the waist. The lower the more respectful." Jax and Isabella listen closely. 

Blake stands up and shows it. "The next step is, put off your shoes, entering the house. It might not be in every house, but when there is a mat next to the door, then this is your cue to put it off."

"Okay, so when there is no mat, we don't have to do that?"

"I would recommend to always put off your shoes when you enter a private home, so in your case put off your shoes."

"Okay, got it."

"When your parents should bring you into a restaurant, don't give a tip, this is not necessary."

"What? Why?"

"I can't even explain why, but I know that that this is not normal, except you are in restaurants that are more American style."

"So much to think of, so when we are there, we have to look at our surroundings?" Jax sighs and leans his head back on the sofa, looking up to the ceiling. 

"I am sorry, but don't worry you can't do much wrong."

"There can be so much wrong..." Jax snarls. 

Isabella lies a hand on his leg and looks at him. He looks at her and then leans back. 

"Sorry, I am just on the edge right now. Bring the next rules on."

"Apology accepted, so the next is bring food as a gift." 

Isabella makes a confused expression, also Jax sits up and looks at him. "Huh?"

"Yeah in Japan there are always small shops filled with a plethora of food products. So, get matcha flavoured snacks or mochi. What are the most common food gifts? Never buy tchotchkes like magnets and shot glasses." 

Isabella and Jax nod in sync, even though they know, they don't have to worry about that. The only thing his parents want is blood. 

"Matcha flavoured snacks or mochi it is." Isabella tries to remember. 

"When you eat noodles, slurp them. It isn't a sign of misbehaviour. In Japan, it is a compliment for the cook. It is a sign that you enjoy noodles." Isabella looks at Jax and arches an eyebrow. 

Jax chuckles. "At least now we can slurp, and no one will say ‘Isabella! Eat like a normal human being.'" 

Isabella joins his laughing. Blake chuckles. "Well yeah, that is one way to enjoy just eating different, once. And if you arrive with a taxi what you will do, don't ever slam the doors. The doors usually close automatically."

"Wow, how modern." Jax chuckles and strokes small circles on Isabella's back. 

"Furthermore, Japan loves business cards. When you hand one, hold it with both hands and take a small bow offering the other person the card."

"We both don't have one, is that bad?" Isabella looks between Jax and Blake. 

"No, it isn't. Just tell them you don't work in a company where you get to own a business card."

"How do I say that? I mean isn't it weird to say that in English?"

"Well it is: Watashi wa jibun no shigoto ni meishi wa hitsuyō arimasen." Blake says slowly so Isabella can remember the words. 

"Uhh... can you write it down the way you say it or?" 

Jax interrupts Blake. "Not necessary. I am Japanese, babe. I can speak it a little bit." He smiles and looks up to her. 

"Okay, then you say it."

Jax sits up and cuddles on her kisses her cheek. "I will in case we need it." he strokes her curls. 

Isabella nods and takes his hand in hers. "Next one Blake."

"Uh. yeah. So, the next one is, to wear the kimono the right way!"

"There is a specific way of it?" Isabella's eyes widen. 

"Yes, you always have to fold kimonos left over right otherwise you might destroy the pattern of it."

"Left over right, got it."

"And keep attention to the pattern it always has to be well seen and no broke in the pattern."

"Well, we will try our best." Isabella chuckles and Jax does the same. 

He lies his chin on her shoulder looking over to Blake who makes a list for them. 

"Number nine you should now be to use chopstick appropriately."

"What, what else do I have to think of?" Isabella sighs and holds her head in her hands, burying her face into it. 

Jax kisses her cheek. "We can do it. Together we will make it, okay?" 

Isabella nods and cuddles on Jax. 

"Never break or step any food, this is seen as a funeral tradition, so inappropriate."

"Okay, this isn't much to think of."

"Oh, and hold them like this." Blake holds chopsticks over to them and they take it. As Jax looks on it his vision blurs again.

 

"Jaxy! No, not this way! You have to hold them like this." His mother shows him and chuckles when Jax tries it again. 

"Mommy it isn't working!"

 

"Jax?"

 

His mother takes his hands and the chopstick helping him to hold them right. His father laughs at the attempt of him trying to hold them. 

"Can't I just eat with my hands?" 

His mother shakes her head and smiles down to him. "No, you can't. We are in Japan, not in India."

"I want to be in India!" 

His parents laugh and try to help him again. It takes a while until Jax knows how to hold them. But the foods slip away from him all the time. He starts to get impatient while his parents can eat easily, he didn't get one bite. He takes one chopstick in one hand and the other into the other and then tries to lift the food, but with no luck. He throws the chopsticks away and starts to cry. His mother looks over to him with a soft expression, she takes him into her lap and tries to feed him while his father picks up the chopsticks he just threw away. Now, finally getting food, Jax feels better and smiles again. And his parents will him in the future until he can hold them right.

 

"Jax..."

Jax looks up into the green eyes of Isabella. "Okay, here you are back."

"Sorry... the chopsticks just reminded me how my parents tried to teach me, but I never was able to learn it." Isabella takes his hand and puts the chopstick into it. 

"We will learn this the next day, and when we meet your parents, we can do it." Isabella smiles at him. 

Jax immediately smiles back and tries to hold the chopsticks and to pick something up, which doesn't work again. Jax looks over to Isabella who watches him. 

"Okay, and that is what we learn too." Isabella shrugs her shoulder and chuckles. 

"What are the last two rules we have to remember."

"Do you want to visit a Hot Spring Bath?"

"I am not sure?" Jax responds. 

"Well, there are certain rules. Swimsuits aren't allowed so you swim naked."

"Oh, hell no, not going to happen!" 

Blake laughs. "Why?"

"That means Isabella doesn't wear anything too, and no one else will see what is underneath those clothes." He puts one arm around Isabella and kisses her cheek. 

Isabella chuckles. "No Hot Spring Bath then."

"Okay, then the last rule when you go by subway don't eat or talk on the phone, it isn't nice."

"Okay, we will remember all."

"Thank you, Blake." Isabella stands up and hugs Blake. 

"I wish you all the best and good luck!"

"Thank you!"

Blake stands up too and says goodbye.

 

Three days later Jax and Isabella arrive in Japan. He stands in front of their house. Jax looks around holding Isabella's hand. 

"Don't space out again, not now, Jax," Isabella warns him but smiles. 

"I will try."

His parents opened the door and smile. Isabella bows while Jax does the same. »

"Welcome to our house... uh?"

"Oh, Isabella!" She smiles and puts off her shoes. 

"Well I am Haiku and this is my husband Yoshimitsu."

"Nice to meet you." She smiles. 

Jax walks over to her and holds her close to him protecting her. 

"Let's go into the garden." 

Together they walk into the garden where Jax stops in his tracks. Isabella turns around to him. "Jax...?"

"I can't go out there... I can't." Jax looks down to Isa who knows exactly why. 

"The nightmare?"

He nods. "Won't you two come?"

"Uhh..." Isa looks up to Jax. 

"I can't..." 

Yoshimitsu and Haiku look at each other. "Why?" They ask in sync. 

"Here is where those two killed you, at least that's what I thought."

"You saw it?"

"Yes, everything, those two men, the blood." Jax folds his hands into fists. 

Suddenly his parents change their appearance and walk incredible fast over to them. Their fangs out. 

Isabella immediately hides behind Jax. He looks up and his anger rises. 

"What?" He doesn't change into a vampire yet, wanting to see where this is going. 

"Jax, how is it possible that you are still alive?" Jax looks shocked at his parents. 

"Huh?"

"In what clan are you?"

"I had the luck that I didn't turn feral."

"What is your strength?"

"I am not going to say it. Why are we really here?" 

His parents smile and, at that moment, Gaius comes out. 

"Well now, I have you back here Isa." Isabella cuddles on Jax who holds her close to him. He changes into a vampire. 

"I am not letting you hurt her or anything!" 

But what Jax and Isabella didn't know is that they aren't alone, out of a sudden Kamilah, Adrian and Lily comes behind them standing close and are already in their vampire version. 

"I knew you would be in trouble," Lily smirks over to Isabella. 

"If you want Isabella you have to get through us," Kamilah admits. Adrian, Jax, Kamilah and Lily standing protectively in front of Isabella. 

"One question, are we allowed to kill them, Jax..?" Adrian whispers over to him. 

Jax looks over to Adrian and then back to his parents. "Whatever it takes to protect Isabella." 

Adrian nods and they start to attack. Isabella just can watch in Horror how everyone uses his powers, especially Kamilah who has the biggest power fighting Gaius. Isabella feels so useless, not able to help them, but what could she do against the strongest vampire.

 

After fighting for a while, it is clear Jax parents won't hold back. Jax holds his mother against the wall. He looks into her eyes. 

"You are not the mother I used to have, the loving caring mother. You are a monster." 

His mother tries to push him away but Jax is stronger and rams the stake into her which makes her fall to ashes immediately. Adrian does the same to his father and Kamilah to Gaius. Jax looks over the garden. Isabella walks over to him and cupping his face. 

"Jax."

He looks down to her and let the stake fall. "I lost them a second time." 

Isabella cuddles on him and strokes his back. Adrian, Kamilah and Lily dare not to disturb them now. Adrian knows how hard it is to lose the loved ones and that you need some time for you alone. 

"Let us go back home to New York," Isabella suggests where Jax nods. 

"Thank you, guys, I appreciate it," Jax tells them, nodding at them. 

"You're welcome." They say in sync and together they go back to New York.

 

Back at home, Jax tries to get his mind off his parent's death and Isabella helps him with it. 

"Jax? What do we want to do this night? Adrian still said I can stay home." 

For the past few weeks Jax and Isabella went out, or he talked about the good old time. 

"Can we just stay in bed, all night?" 

Isabella chuckles. "Everything you want." Isabella walks over to Jax who sits on the bed looking at a family photo in a zoo. 

"Where is that?"

"I was three years old, my memories about this day aren't big, but as far as I know I loved it. It was in a zoo in Shanghai."

"What else do you remember, tell me. I want to know the loving, caring parents you had." Isabella smiles, sitting down onto his lap, stroking his hair. 

Jax puts his arms around her and leans against her. "I remember I was really happy about the lions or tigers. Or all ‘cats' in general." 

Isabella listens and looks onto the photo. 

"I told my parents I want one, and they laughed. My mother kneed next to me and told me I can't have a tiger at home, he is dangerous. I answered that it is a cat and it can't be dangerous." Jax chuckles. 

Isabella smiles. 

"Since then I asked my parents every time if I can get a tiger, but I never got one."

"Aww, what a shame," Isabella tells him.

Jax chuckles. "That's what I said every time my parents said no. But to make me stop crying because I couldn't have a tiger, they bought me ice cream and a stuffed tiger."

"At least you got your tiger." Isabella chuckles. 

Jax looks up grinning at her. Looking at her lips and then up into her green eyes. 

"I wish you could have met them, instead of the monsters who wanted to kill you."

"I wished that too." She strokes his hair out of his face and looks at him tenderly. 

"But you can tell me about them, how they were." 

Jax nods and kisses her. "I love you, Isabella."

"I love you too Jax, and I am so sorry you have to lose your parents a second time, because of me."

"I am just glad you are okay! I would do it again, all over again. Just do have you on my side." Jax strokes through her hair. 

"I couldn't even think about losing you." Jax kisses her upper arm, her shoulder. 

"You won't lose me, Jax." She strokes his chin and then along his neck where is a new brand is. "And I won't lose you."

Jax smiles and looks into her eyes. 

"I still can lose you..." 

He looks down to her hands. Isabella takes his face and forces him to look at her. 

"Jax I won't go away."

"You are mortal... while I am immortal. I won't get older, while you will." 

"When this time comes, I ask the council to turn me. I don't want to ever lose you or be apart from you." Isabella gazes into his eyes. 

"Are you serious?"

Isabella nods and kisses his cheek. "I've never been more serious in my whole life!" 

Jax smiles and pulls her along with him onto the bed. Isabella shrieks and laughs. He looks down to her. 

"Is that a promise to be with me forever?" 

Isabella beams at his words. "It is." 

 

Jax sits up. "I am not really prepared... but... Isabella, I know that I want to be by your side for the rest of my immortal life, and I know how you want that too, so I ask you if you want to become Mrs Matsuo?" Jax bites his lower lip, nervously. 

Isabella sits up and cups his face. "Yes, Jax. Thousand times yes. I can't imagine anything better than being your wife." 

Jax looks up and starts to grin like a Cheshire cat. "You will get a ring tomorrow, I promise."

"And even if I do get a ring in two weeks I don't mind because I have everything I need – you." 

Jax kisses her passionately and pulls her to him. 

"I am really tired now," Isabella admits and looks up to him. 

"Then sleep, I watch over you. It was exhausting days." Isabella nods and cuddles on his chest. 

"Good Night, my fiancée."

Isabella chuckles and kisses him a last time. "Good Night, my rebel." 

The last sound Isabella hears his Jax small laugh.

Jax will show her all the great memories he has of his parents and he will always protect her, no matter what, because, in the end, she is the most important part of his life. And he can't wait to live a vampire life together with her. And the question what Gaius meant with Isabella being not entirely human is a question for another day, but he knows with Adrian's, Kamilah's help they will find it out. Isabella won't be alone, no matter what she is.


End file.
